


why a loser like me? (jock Pj x reader)

by Tori_kun1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, F/F, F/M, Underage Drinking, by undyne, ded dad, hi, im bored so im writing this, my brother told me to do this one, nerd and jock, pj was dared, spiked punch (oh nose)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_kun1/pseuds/Tori_kun1
Summary: Pj gets dared to ask Y/n to prom but ends up falling in love.





	1. the dare

It was a normal day and you were sitting down, listening to music and drawing, that when pj came over and stood over you, you wouldn't have noticed him except for the shadow he was casting over you. You just simply look up at him, there was magenta dusted over his cheek bones "what's he want this time?" You thought to yourself.

"W-Will you go to prom with me?"

The magenta on his cheek bones was now more noticeable. You were beyond surprized. Pj the most popular person at this school asked you, y/n the complete reject of the school, to prom. You could feel your face heating up. He's joking right or at least you heard him wrong. Yea that's right you heard him wrong. You took off your headphones and asked him to repeat himself.

"You heard me nerd, will you go to prom with me?" he replied avoiding eye contact.

Yup you heard him right, you could feel your cheeks getting hotter. You of course wanted to say yes, but you couldn't speak, he looked down at you, you looked down at the ground and nodded.

~moments before~  
The three jocks were sitting down at a table in the cafeteria, bored and ran out of things to talk about, until Undyne remembered that Pj had no date for prom.

“Hey Pj, you still have no date for prom, right?”

“Where are you going with this?”

“I dare you to ask Y/n to prom “

“What, no way!”

“Pay ya 50g”

With that Pj got up.

"Dude you're actually doing it?" bp asked.

"Dude, 50g just to go to prom with that stupid loser isn't that bad"

"Whatever, its not my 50g anyway"

With that said Pj left and went outside.

"We have to see this" Bp said to Undyne.

They followed Pj to the front of the school where Y/n was sitting, and they watched the entire thing.

"Oh, my fucking god Pj you were so flustered it was unreal" Undyne told Pj holding back laughter, while Bp was laughing his ass off.

"Whatever, you owe me 50g"

"Not no fast, go to prom with her and then you get your money, and besides I'm broke as fuck" Undyne replied shrugging.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

 

(sorry it's short, my mam posted it before I could edit it (weird symbols were everywhere) and so I'm going to work on chapter 2 now  
bye my children ~tori)


	2. telling them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hui

You started walking to drama class and met Fresh along the way.  
"Hey" you said hoping to start a conversation You  
" Yo, whats up?"  
You looked up   
"The celling"  
"I mean what were you doing?"  
"Oh, um… I may or may not have been asked to prom"  
"What, how!"  
"He was more than likely dared and is going to bail at the last second "  
"Who is it please tell me"  
Fresh was practically begging for an answer. You let the silence fall for a second before saying the word.  
"Paperjam"  
Then you walked into class acting like nothing happened while Fresh was standing at the door gobsmacked. Pj, the asshole jock asked someone like Y/n, someone so sweet and innocent to prom, Fresh was beyond surprised, the thing about him being dared was more than likely correct. He went inside the door not only because he needed to go to class but also, he looked like an idiot standing outside the classroom. He walked in and Mr. Mettaton started the lesson.  
~time skip to after school brought to you by Quills last moment~  
"Is it bad that I don't like Mr. Nightmare?" You said to Alphys.  
"n-no, I a-agree with y-you, h-he gives out w-way to m-much homework and t-then gets annoyed when i-its not done c-correctly because w-we were up t-too late d-doing work" Alphys said.  
"Yea, hate him" you replied agreeing with alphys.  
Nothing else major happened that day (aside from a jock dumping their homework on you, ugh) until you went home. It was fun.  
You walked in the door of you and your mother’s apartment, ready to laugh at you mother. (I know its mean but I had to)  
"Mom I'm going to prom"  
"What?!"  
"You heard me, didn't you, I'm going to prom"  
"Prom? Who asked you?"  
Your mother was so surprised, even more when you told her who asked you.  
"Paperjam asked me"  
"Wait…. Thats the boy the keep bitching about right?"  
"Yup" with that said you went into your room and did your homework like a good kid.  
__________________________________________________________________  
I got extremely lazy. don't judge. and I'm sorry it took so look to get out  
anyways have this this is what you get  
Not going to update till the weekend more than likely   
goodbye my children ~Tori <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this at the end?


	3. a/n

I'm so sorry that the new chapter isn't out yet and I know, I promised a chapter last week but I have a reason,

Microsoft

word

is

being

a 

little

bitch.

I have most of the chapter written out, but word wont let me continue the chapter. I'll do what I can, but it looks like next week (again) chapter 3 is going to be out.  
and also I can't update on the first week of February because I have entrance exams to study for and do, for secondary school next year

again sorry for the delays and slow updates shit is crazy

have a great day and if you want any book suggestions I really recommend Moonie711 there an amazing writer (read rain and rage, its bitty red x reader with a lot of sin)

bye my children ~tori <3


	4. home 'w' + sorry this so long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY, this took too long to publish.  
> The cuphead and Hamilton fandoms are taking me.  
> I'll explain more at the end

At dinner your mother brought the subject up.  
“If Paperjam is a complete jerk you keep bitching about, why did you accept when he asked you to prom?” Your mother asked.

“Mabey because I like him” you reply.  
“The way you talk about him makes him sound so mean” your mother responded before eating a mouthful of spaghetti.  
“Yes, he’s a complete asshat but he’s cute” you said after eating a mouthful of spaghetti.  
“That doesn’t make him ant less of an asshat”  
“I always pictured him as the tsundere kind”  
“Tsundere?”  
You had to give your mother a -dere lesson. You sighed before saying;  
“A tsundere is a person who is sweet but acts like an ass”  
“So basically a 4th grader when they have a crush on someone”  
You just nodded because you had a mouthful of food.  
"Well then let’s go shopping!"  
"Mother no, he's going to bail at any chance he gets"  
"Then why did he ask you"  
"Dares more than likely"  
“What if he actually likes you and wasn’t dared?”  
You just stared into the void which people the world questioning your life decisions.  
“Dude…” Was all you said, while your mother shook her head smiling at you.  
“Fresh needs to know too” you didn’t take out your phone but continued staring at the wall.  
“Y/n” your mother said snapping you out of your phase  
“Your on wash-up today” Your mother said before leaving the table because she was finished.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yep that's all you get, sorry.  
So people actually like this......  
Yeah I'll try to update monthly  
Also dose anyone have relationship advice...?  
Goodbye my children  
~tori <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a Valentine's chapter soon m'kay.  
> Reasons why I didn't upload a chapter:  
> I'm a lazy fuck  
> No longer a single pringle!(we spent an entire day just sending each other our bit-moji's saying 'I love you'  
> jfk I love this man, okay I'll stop rambling on about him)  
> I haven't been on my laptop in a while.  
> Don't kill me plz, I beg.  
> Also I'll make a one-shot book of undertale au sans x reader, just because I find one shots easier to write than books, boi!


	5. Valentine's day special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun!!!

“You want sum fuk”  
“Fuk me hard papa”  
*weird sex noises*  
“slep wit me baeby”  
“otay”


	6. New chapter

My laptop totally is working and I'm continuing this book 

 

 

 

 

 

 

April fools

 

Billy: APRIL FOOLS WAS YESTERDAY  
Me: FUCK OFF BILLY


	7. guess what

I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
THIS IS STILL NOT CONTINUING THIS BOOK  
YAYYYYYYYYYYY  
I HONESTLY STILL DONT HAVE INSPERATION (screw spelling) FOR THIS BOOK!!!!!11!!!1!!!!!!!  
I might start my `The Glitch`series  
I'm not sure  
any way   
BUH BOI   
~tori


End file.
